1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to situational applications. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the creation of situational applications based on observed user behavior.
2. Discussion
In web development, a “mashup” can be a Web application that combines data from one or more sources into a single integrated tool. An example of a mashup could be the use of cartographic data from an online map service to add location information to real estate data, thereby creating a new and distinct Web service that was not originally provided by either source. Typically, the creation of a mashup may involve the recognition and selection of the desired components for the mashup and the combination of the selected components into the mashup.
Some approaches to combining the selected components may require substantial programming knowledge, which could be beyond the skill set of the typical end user. While other approaches might permit the use of more user-friendly mashup editors to combine the selected components, a number of challenges remain. For example, conventional mashup editors often require the user to be able to discover the components of the desired mashup, logically associate the components and their sources, logically define the interactions between the components, and decide which components ultimately to use in order to create the mashup.